


Three's Company

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Play, Double Oral Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: I have heard it said that there is "no one way to be kinky" ;) Crossover, Multi-fandom. Andy and April get a surprise house guest for the night. It's none other than the sexy Alex Vause from Orange is the New Black! Kinktober contribution.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to kinktober 2018: threesome edition.

It was late.

The Ludgate-Dwyer Household had a visitor for the night. Their friend Alex was staying the night while her place was being fumigated.

In the living room, Andy and April were curled on the couch. Alex was at the back of the house in the guest bathroom taking a shower. They all had just finished watching a horror movie together and were about to go to sleep for the night. Or so Andy thought.

Apparently, April thought differently. She slid off the edge of the sofa and playfully got down on her knees in front of her husband. Andy looked over his shoulder and listened for the sound of the shower. Meanwhile, April was silently working his zipper down and snaking her hand inside his trousers.

“Not to complain, babe, but don’t you think Alex might come back in…?”

One look at the sexy smirk on his wife’s face told him she had definitely considered that. When she lowered her pretty mouth to his cock standing proud and at attention, Andy promptly shut up and forgot all about his protests.

Andy placed his hand on the back of her head, applying pressure to get her to deep throat. She made a gagging noise that satisfied him, and he pulled back enough for her to detach with a trail of spit. She glared up at him, and Andy grinned devilishly. He stood up, and his pants fell down around his ankles. He stepped out of them and pulled April into a standing position so they could switch.

Andy caught her lips in a passionate lip lock which he knew always thrilled her. His hands ghosted over her breasts just barely, then he gave them a firm squeeze. He broke away from her mouth to catch his breath. He placed a sweet follow up kiss on the corner of her mouth then said, “My turn, babe.”

He gently pushed April so that the back of her legs contacted with the couch and she collapsed onto it. He got down on his knees between her legs and sexily undid her zipper, watching her expectant face the whole time. He never broke eye contact as she helped him wriggle her pants over her hips and down her legs. He peppered kisses over the skin he exposed, and suddenly his hand was petting her deliciously between her legs.

He pressed against her folds until they were puffy and slick with her desire. He could feel her getting wet through her panties, and gently pushed them to the side to insert two of his fingers. She cried out at the penetration and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Encouraged, Andy leaned down and teased her swollen nub. He clamped his mouth over the material covering her most intimate place and she held her breath, anticipating more. Her toes curled pleasurably at the way his fingers crooked inside her, when they suddenly became aware of Alex’s presence in the room.

She cleared her throat loudly, and the couple looked back at her. She was standing at the entryway to the living room in her PJs, long dark hair dripping wet. Her eyebrow was quirked sexily and she had a hand on her hip. “Did you bring enough for the class to share?” she asked.

Andy nodded enthusiastically and April bit her lip. She watched with apparent interest as Alex neared, the sway of her hips sensual. She could swear she felt a hundred times wetter already, the way Alex was eyeing their activities so closely.

Alex came up behind Andy for a moment, and watched April’s face as she closed her eyes. She sat down on the couch next to her, and pulled her face towards her. She captured her lips in a quick and passionate kiss, and punctuated the end with a saucy bite on her lower lip. It sent a jolt through April, and all the while Andy watched as he fingered his wife.

Alex stood and pulled April to her feet. She nodded her head to Andy, who was still kneeling, and he took the cue to pull his wife’s soaked panties down her legs. At the same time, Alex took her shirt’s hem in hand and divested April of her top. She leaned in for another searing kiss as she reached behind her back to undo April’s simple white bra’s clasp.

April shrugged the garment down her shoulders, and at her feet Andy tapped her thigh so that she might raise it to rest on his shoulder. He leaned in close to her fragrant pussy and buried his face in between her legs with gusto. She gasped as at the same time, Alex cupped her small breasts and rolled her pink nipples into hard peaks beneath her fingers. She squeezed and lowered her mouth to April’s neck, leaving April struggling to catch her breath. She pressed her hand against the back of Andy’s head and ground her pelvis wantonly against his face.

Just when she thought she might cum, Alex pulled away and stopped her ministrations. She tapped Andy on the back of the head and he pulled away, also. April almost sobbed in frustration, until Alex started pulling off her pajamas in a hurry, starting with her top.

April reached for her and helped her tug her pants down her legs, and was utterly satisfied to see she wasn’t wearing anything under her pjs. Her pussy hair was neatly trimmed into a neat landing strip and April eyed it greedily for a moment. The two girls embraced in a frenzy and started to trade wet open mouthed kisses, and Andy watched transfixed with cock in hand. Their breasts pressed against each other, and he stroked himself frantically watching his wife’s hard nipples rub against Alex’s fuller, creamy white breasts.

Andy approached the two girls, and he motioned for Alex to sit on the armrest of their couch. She hopped up onto the furniture and spread her legs in a hurry. April wasted no time- she climbed onto the couch’s cushion and positioned herself so that Andy could fuck her from behind and she could simultaneously eat out Alex’s cunt to her heart’s content.

Andy pulled off his shirt in a hurry and got in position behind April. He watched Alex’s face as his wife buried hers in between her legs, and he slid his hard cock up and down her wet slit tantalizingly. When Alex moaned and threw her head back, Andy plunged into his wife’s pussy and his eyes rolled back in his head. April kept at her task, her tongue teasing the other woman’s clit until Alex was demandingly holding April’s head in place as her tongue swirled.

“Make me cum,” she hissed, her hips gyrating into April’s face. Andy’s thrusts forward pressed April forward, so that she buried her face in Alex’s dripping wet cunt instead. She probed her tongue inside and relished the feeling of Alex’s nails on her back. April brought her finger up to replace her tongue, and braced herself with another hand on Alex’s supple white thigh.

Alex rode April’s fingers as she licked her pussy. Her pussy pulsated around April’s fingers and with a silent gasp, she came and gushed over April’s fingers. Andy was not far behind, and he finished inside of his wife like he always did.

Andy started to collect his pants, and Alex tsk’d and wagged her finger at him. “Where do you think you’re going?” she asked.

Andy looked confused, the blood struggling to return to his head certainly a possibility. Alex got off the couch and left April where she was, sitting there just as confused as her husband, but still flushed from excitement.

Alex beckoned Andy closer, and she pulled April up off the couch. “Here, you need to lie down and clean up the mess you made,” she naughtily said, and Andy sank down onto the couch. She pushed on his bare chest so that he laid back, and Alex pulled April into a heated embrace again. She squeezed her ass and pulled her flush against her naked body, deepening their kiss.

“Sit on his face,” she ordered the other girl. April’s eyes lit up with excitement as she did as she was told. Andy was only too happy to oblige, and he started in on his wife’s pussy with pleasure. She was dripping wet with a combination of their juices. He wasn’t surprised by Alex’s demand for him to clean it up. What he was surprised by was Alex coming to kneel near his head.

He watched as Alex drew closer, and pulled April’s ass cheeks tantalizingly apart. April squealed a little as Alex neared, her hot breath against her back door entrance. She licked a path down April’s ass and to her puckered hole. The sensation of her husband sucking and laving on her pussy lips and Alex’s probing against her asshole drove her wild.

Alex pressed two fingers into April’s cunt as Andy mercilessly sucked on her clit. She came to pieces, screaming her release and trying to wriggle away from the onslaught of ecstasy they were both providing. Alex held her in place as Andy licked the last signs of her arousal away and April quivered.

After they were all dressed and caught their breath, Andy was the first to speak.

“Damn, Alex, are you sure you don’t need to stay another night, just to be safe?” he hopefully asked.


End file.
